<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chorus of Sunshine (Oikawa/Reader) by asarix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947063">Chorus of Sunshine (Oikawa/Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarix/pseuds/asarix'>asarix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarix/pseuds/asarix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A musician, an unexpected voice and a video game store and a music store that share the same building<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader, reader/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi<br/>This is my first haikyuu fanfic so it might not be that great but please provide positive feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘(F/n)-san !’<br/>
‘Hinata! Back again?’<br/>
‘Yes ma’am! Only this time I brought a friend. Introducing the one and only Kageyama Tobio!’<br/>
The boy bowed. (Y/n) smiled. Hinata had been coming for guitar lessons for the past week, and seeing that they didn’t have that many customers, (Y/n) always found the time to teach him. ‘So Kageyama-san, what instrument would like to learn?’<br/>
‘The piano please.’ He replied gruffly. ‘Right. Umm Hinata, would you mind taking your lessons with Bokuto today? Piano isn’t exactly his forte.’<br/>
‘Sure. Bokuto-san!’ He ran off into the back. ‘Ah I see my disciple has returned. Hey hey hey!’<br/>
(Y/n) led Kageyama to the back where she seated him in front of the piano. Teaching him the basics wasn’t hard, the boy learned fast. Once he had gotten the hang of the different keys, (Y/n) left him to go get some sheet music. She was digging under the counter when she heard a bell jingle. Without looking up she said, ‘Video game store is next door.’<br/>
‘Ah, but what if I’m not here for the video game store?’ (Y/n) looked up and her face broke into a smile. ‘Ren!’<br/>
~~<br/>
A/n<br/>
Introducing Saiichi Ren. OC and boyfriend of Reader-chan. A mere 6.2 (nothing compared to Oikawa) with mediumish length brown hair. Blue eyes and slightly possessive, irritable attitude. How he got to be Reader-chan’s boyfriend, no one knows. Well actually I know.<br/>
Anyway, back to the story<br/>
~~<br/>
‘Hey (Y/n). How’s business been?’<br/>
‘Not the best. With Akashi away there’s nobody to control Bokuto, which means he’s loose to scare of customers. It’s not like we’re low on money though. We’ve got a couple people coming here for lessons. Speaking of which, I have to get back to work but I’ll stop by your place on my way home.’<br/>
Ren kisses her cheek and walked out the store. Returning back to Kageyama, (Y/n) smiled and apologised. ‘It’s fine. Uh is that guy your boyfriend?’ He questioned. ‘Yeah, why do you ask?’<br/>
‘I recognise him. I suggest you stay away from him.’ (Y/n) tried to get more out of him, but Kageyama stubbornly refused, saying that if Ren didn’t want to tell her, thence had no business butting in.<br/>
~~<br/>
‘Iwa-chan lets go in that one.’ Oikawa pointed to the bright video game store. ‘No Trashikawa, I told you I’m buying something for my sister. I didn’t bring you along so you could get distracted.’<br/>
The pair entered the store to the left instead. Iwaizumi walked in and picked out a glossy guitar case from one of the racks. Oikawa wandered around the store and stopped when he saw a familiar blueberry head. Scowling he walked back to where Iwaizumi was talking to Bokuto, who had just finished his lesson with Hinata. Iwaizumi payed for the case and told Oikawa he was leaving. Just as he walked out, he heard Bokuto yell: ‘(F/n)! We had customers!’<br/>
(F/n). Why did that name seem familiar?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guys. Guys. GUYS</p><p>IVE BEEN DOING SOME SERIOUS PLOT THINKING AND.<br/>I’m rewriting the first chapter. It didn’t really go as planned so I’m changing that <br/>I also want to add that I have changed it so that Reader-chan is Akaashi’s sis<br/>Hope that’s fine for you peeps who have read this booko<br/>Anyway, just letting you know, first rewritten chap should be out by Sunday?Saturday?<br/>Yeah, just check on Saturday<br/>You are all beautiful people, stay sweet!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1 (Rewrite)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When will you come back?”<br/>“A week. Maybe two. Take care of Bokuto-san while I’m gone.”<br/>“I’ll try to. But you know he only listens to you.”<br/>“Actually, I thought it was more of an Akaashi thing.”<br/>“You sure Keiji? Cause he totally ignored me yesterday.”<br/>“Well, at least try.”<br/>“You know I will.”<br/>~<br/>Oikawa walked into the cafe and sat down at his usual spot. He looked up when he headed the bell jingle, thinking that it was Iwa but instead walked in a girl. Might I say she (that’s you 😋) was quite beautiful. Her (h/c) hair swayed around her hips, eyes flashing as she smiled. Oikawa watched as she walked to the back of the shop and sat down at the piano.<br/>She slowly began playing, and then singing. Her voice was like nothing he heard before. It was clear and sweet and full of emotion.<br/>‘Oh hands, put your empty hands in mine’<br/>Entranced he shifted his chair closer. <br/>‘And scars, show me all the scars that you hide.’<br/>The voice was captivating. Oikawa didn’t even hear Iwaizumi enter.<br/>‘And hey, if your wings are broken, please take mine till yours can open too<br/>Cause I’m gonna stand by you’<br/>“Oikawa. Hey, Oikawa.”<br/>‘Oh tears, make kaleidoscopes in your eyes<br/>And hurt, I know you’re hurting but so am I’<br/>Iwaizumi waved his hand in front of the boy's face. Oikawa shushed him and turned back to the singer.<br/>‘And love, if your wings are broken, borrow mine till yours can open too’<br/>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat down.<br/>‘Cause I’m gonna stand by you<br/>Even if we’re breaking down<br/>We can find a way to break through<br/>Even if we can’t find heaven<br/>I’ll walk through hell with you<br/>Oh love you’re not alone<br/>Cause I’m gonna stand by you’<br/>“Are you done yet?” Iwaizumi asked, irritated. “Hush, Iwa-chan, this is something to listen to.”<br/>‘Yeah, you’re all I ever knew I needed<br/>And the heart, sometimes it’s unclear why it’s beating’<br/>And so it went on. Oikawa refused to talk to Iwaizumi until the song was over, and even then he couldn’t help but glance at the girl.<br/>Iwaizumi sighed and stood up saying he’d catch up another time.<br/>It’s pointless now that he’s caught up with her. He thought. Poor girl.<br/>Oikawa waved goodbye and stood up to go talk to the girl when he heard her answering a phone call.<br/>“Hey, Bo. <br/>Keiji’s back? <br/>Of course, I’ll be there in five.”<br/>She turned and walked straight into Oikawa, but luckily, being a professional volleyball player had its advantages. He steadied the girl, gripping her shoulders.<br/>“I am so so sorry. That was completely my fault.” (Y/n) said, looking up at the boy. Her first thought was ‘Woah’<br/> For even those who didn’t like him, admitted to Oikawa being handsome. <br/>Oikawa flushed pink at the sudden stare from the her. “It’s my fault too. I should’ve waited.” He got out. (Y/n) smiled. “I’m (Y/n). Pleased to meet you.” <br/>“Oikawa Tooru. And the pleasure is mine.” He said, giving a small bow. “Wait- The Oikawa Tooru? As in, professional volleyball player Oikawa Tooru?”<br/>“Aah, well you caught me.” <br/>“So, what happened that us commoners should be graced by your presence?”<br/>“What? Oh, I gave up the king thing a while ago. It’s just Oikawa now.”<br/>“Ok, ‘Just Oikawa’, what did you want?”<br/>“Oh right. Well, nothing really. Just wanted to say that your voice is beautiful...and so are you.” Finishing off his speech with a wink he turned and said, “See you around Kyoku-chan.”<br/>(Y/n) blushed. “Akaashi actually. Akaashi (Y/n).”<br/>Oikawa flinched at the name. “See you around then, Aka-chan.”<br/>~<br/>(Y/n) rushed back to the music store that she worked in. <br/>When she arrived, she was greeted by an over enthusiastic Bokuto and a smiling Akaashi. “Keiji! I missed you!” She said, embracing him in a tight hug. “I missed you too (Y/n).”<br/>Bokuto interrupted them and said he was going to visit Kuroo in the video game shop next door.<br/>Illuminate Odyssey<br/>Sometimes (Y/n) hated that store, seeing that it was ten times more successful then the music store. But she never actually hated it, reason 1) being that they sold top of the line video games and reason 2) being that it was owned and run by her two friends, Kuroo Tetsuro and Kozume Kenma. <br/>~A/N~<br/>Now we introduce the boyfriend. Oh but what about Oikawa you say? Well, you’ll see. <br/>Muhhehehe<br/>Saichi Ren<br/>Ok looking looking<br/>Ok personality<br/>Nothing really special about him<br/>He got to be Reader-chans bf- by getting friendly and then offering her something she couldn’t refuse, which you shall find out later.<br/>~<br/>“Hey Ren. How was work?” (Y/n) spoke into the phone.<br/>“Ok I guess. Hey I have something for you. Will you stop by later?”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>~<br/>“Iwa-chan I don’t know what to doooo.”<br/>“Look for one Trashikawa. It’s not hard.” <br/>“Yes, but they’re all either really tiny or really expensive.”<br/>Yip, you guessed it. Oikawa was being kicked out of Iwaizumis apartment and was now struggling to find his own.<br/>“Then, find a person who’s looking for a roommate.”<br/>“Heh? Why would people want a roommate?”<br/>“To pay half the rent. I thought that was obvious.”<br/>Huffing, Oikawa turned back to his laptop.<br/>“Ooh, here’s one!” He exclaimed. “Two bedroom, one bathroom, living room, kitchen and dining area. That sounds nice, if it wasn’t for the roommate.”<br/>“Well, there is a chance you know the person.” Iwaizumi stated. Oikawa squinted at the screen and practically turned into a tomato. “Well, who is it?”<br/>“It’s, it’s her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, whaddya think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Paparaparaparaaaa<br/>This isn’t a chapter, the actual chapter should come later in the day but I thought I’d share a sneak peak of the future.....<br/>If you don’t want to potentially ruin the story for yourself, please don’t read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Oikawa. I have to go.’ He looked up, confusion in his eyes. ‘But you just got here.’ He said. <br/>‘No, not from here but….I’m leaving Japan. I got offer-‘<br/>‘No! You can’t leave! Why would you even want to? Aren’t you happy here? Aren’t you happy with me?’<br/>You bit your lip as you struggled to explain. ‘Of course! I love Japan and I love you but... I also need to do what’s best for my future. I got an offer to join the record company. They want me to go on tour. To the U.K.’<br/>‘Did you accept?’ His voice was cold and trembled but his eyes were sorrowful. ‘I-I had to.’ You whispered. ‘I leave in a week. I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you. Please, you have to know that I don’t want to leave you.’<br/>His eyes fixed on a point behind you. ‘You should’ve told me. I could have made plans, I could have come with you!’ His whisper turned to a growl as he glared straight into your (e/c) orbs. ‘I could have come with you.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go!<br/>You lucky plucks should actually get another chapter this week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa braced himself and knocked on the wooden door. The lock clicked and it opened to reveal (y/n) in all her beauty. “Oikawa-san? Is there something I can do to help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked away and handed her a sheet of paper, his face tinged a brilliant pink. (Y/n) read the paper and then chuckled slightly. “Well, come in.” She said stepping to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had decided to go with her for three simple reasons. Her rent wasn’t bad in the least, he got to have his own room and well, he didn’t want to live with a total stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this is it.” She said showing him around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Author-chan is lazy so here’s what I imagine the house (yes, she has a house)to be like)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Please ignore my terrible handwriting. Also, there’s a reason there’s so much empty space. It’s called ‘I drew too big of a house but didn’t want to erase it all’)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s lovely. Only, it seems that there’s nothing in the guest bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that. Well, I didn’t know if I was ever going to get someone to live with me so I didn’t want to get a bedroom ready and just have it sitting there. I hardly get any visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded and contemplated his choices before saying, “So, how do you feel about having a housemate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/n)’s features broke into a warm smile. “Great. How about we go room shopping tomorrow?” She said, indicating the empty space. “Oh and, I hope you don’t mind, but I think my boyfriend will want to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wondered as to why the girl didn’t live with her boyfriend if he was so possessive. The meeting had gone terribly. The Boyfriend did not like the idea of Oikawa moving in. He did not like it one bit. After much protesting, (y/n) declared that she did not care whether he thought Oikawa should be her housemate or not, he had already moved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The encounter went something like this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, this is Saichi Ren. Ren, this is Oikawa Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saichi glared at the brunette. “Lovely to meet you Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you too Saichi.” His pleasant attitude seemed to make Saichi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>even more irritable. “I hope you don’t get any ideas about stealing (y/n) from me.” He said, completely serious.Laughing, Oikawa glanced out the window. “Aka-chan and I are friends, Sai-chan. I never did intend to make a move on her, seeing as her brother is Keiji-san. Of course I would ask him first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the tension grow between the two boys, (y/n) chuckled nervously and said. “Oikawa-san is a volleyball player, Ren. You used to play in high school too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did actually. I was something of a prodigy, if I do say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right Sai-chan? I hope you didn’t mind being a prodigy in only your school, cause I’m quite sure I never heard about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling, Saichi glared at him even harder. “Not surprised a lowlife like you would say that. You probably never played in a tournament anyway. Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which school did you go to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aoba Johsai.” That shut him up. Defeated, Saichi looked away and muttered something to (y/n). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” She scoffed. “Oikawa-san makes a wonderful roommate. And besides, we already bought everything for his room. I’m not going to kick him out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to argue back and forth. The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything they said in total (dis)agreement. (Kudos to you if you get that reference)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, (y/n) stood up and pulled Oikawa with her, storming out of the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about him. His usually less...intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries Aka-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <em>
    <span>End of flashback~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa slumped on his bed, grateful for the warmth it provided. He had training the next day, and he needed to be up early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa woke early and after a quick coffee, left for training. An hour later, a sleep deprived (y/n) stumbled into the kitchen, trying to fix herself breakfast. She had contemplated apologising to Ren the whole night, and then decided it wasn’t really worth it. He’d cool off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a meal of bagels, (y/n) grabbed her bag and headed out for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phantom Lyrics was just a short bus ride and walk from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the store, she was greeted by an orange ball of sunshine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys forgive me.<br/>I completely forget you can’t show pictures here. I’ll post a new chapter describing the house and if you’d like to see the picture then go check out the story on Wattpad. Username is the same<br/>Also, there’s another note that I can’t seem to get rid off at the end. Sorry about that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. House Description</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the description of her house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of medium size</p><p>As you walk in you enter a small room with an armchair and a table. Walking out, to the right and slightly down(?) is the living room that consists of a couch (sofa), coffee table, armchair, tv, and a bunch of plants</p><p>Slightly up and to the right is the kitchen. Consists of cabinets with stone tops covering the outer wall, a fridge on the one side, sink by a big window in the middle of the cabinets and next to the sink, the stove. A bar at the edge of the room with four stools. Kinda like a breakfast bar.</p><p>Opposite the kitchen is a six person dining table. To the back of the dining room are the bedrooms. Guest to the left and Reader-chans to the right. </p><p>Reader-chans bedroom consists of a bed, bedside table, desk, wardrobe, and a beanbag chair in whatever order you would like it in.</p><p>Guest bedroom is not designed</p><p>To the left of the bedrooms is the bathroom that just consists of the regular bathroom needs.</p><p>Walk out of the bathroom and towards the entrance room, to the left is a music room. Ok that sounded confusing. To the left of the entrance room is a music room that consists of a piano, small table, stool, violin and guitar.</p><p>And that's pretty much it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it was short<br/>Next chapter will be longer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>